Billy a une copine
by princessed
Summary: Etre un petit garçon dans un corps d'adulte, cela réserve parfois de drôles de surprises. Cette fiction se situe environ deux ans avant le début de la saison 1.


Disclaimer : Young Justice n'est pas à moi. J'écris cette histoire parce que la série me manque !

_Billy a une copine_

Cela faisait six mois que Billy Batson avait intégré la Ligue sous l'identité de Captain Marvel. Ça le rendait tellement content qu'il avait du mal à ne pas le raconter à tout le monde à l'école ! Evidemment, il y avait des tas de choses qu'un enfant de son âge avait du mal à comprendre à la Ligue. Par moments, il parlait trop, les autres membres le regardaient avec des yeux ronds, et il se dépêchait de se taire. Il s'était même parfois demandé s'il ne ferait pas mieux de leur raconter son secret ! Cependant, il se disait que s'il leur révélait son âge réel, ils le ficheraient probablement à la porte. Et puis, il s'amusait tellement !

Ce jour-là, il venait de sauver des tas de gens d'un immeuble en flammes. Les pompiers venaient d'arriver et prenaient le relais. Lui se posait des questions. L'incendie était peut-être d'origine criminelle, qui savait ?

- Pardon, Madame, dit-il en s'adressant à une dame qu'il avait sauvée des flammes, vous savez si quelqu'un a allumé ce feu ?

- Non ! répondit-elle en le dévorant des yeux. Vous savez, j'ai toujours rêvé de vous rencontrer, et voilà que vous m'avez sauvé la vie ! J'aimerais vous remercier particulièrement.

Elle disait cela en se passant les doigts dans les cheveux et en se mordillant les lèvres. Captain Marvel, qui avait la simplicité d'un enfant de presque neuf ans, pensa qu'elle avait probablement des poux.

- Mais non ! protesta-t-il. Superman dit toujours que le seul but d'un héros est de faire le bien et je suis d'accord avec lui !

- S'il vous plait, vous êtes libre demain soir ?

C'était les vacances scolaires et Billy avait déjà bouclé ses devoirs. Cependant, les parents de sa copine Mary Bromfield devaient passer la soirée à l'opéra, et son oncle Dudley avait promis de la garder. Il se voyait mal la laisser seule avec lui.

- Je dois passer la soirée avec ma copine, répondit-il en toute honnêteté.

- Vous avez une copine ?!

- Oui, elle s'appelle Mary et on se connait depuis qu'on a sept ans ! Elle est super sympa, c'est comme une sœur pour moi !

Billy avait dit cela avec une pointe de fierté. En effet, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la plupart des garçons de son âge rejetaient les filles. Avoir une amie fille, c'était trop génial ! A sa grande surprise, la dame soupira de soulagement.

- Donc, vous êtes célibataire ? s'enquit-elle.

- Heu, Batman m'a dit de ne jamais parler de ma vie privée.

- Mais Batman n'est pas ici, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, et c'est dommage ! s'écria-t-il. Lui aussi, il est super cool !

- Et moi, vous me trouvez comment ? s'enquit-elle à brûle-pourpoint.

- Heu… mais très bien, évidemment !

- Vous ne me feriez pas de la peine en refusant de passer du temps avec moi ? ajouta-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

- Mais… non ! balbutia l'homme-enfant, de plus en plus gêné.

- Alors on se voit vendredi, vingt heures, devant l'hôtel de Ville, d'accord ?

Billy acquiesça par politesse. On lui avait toujours dit que c'était impoli de dire non à une dame mais il commençait à se sentir un peu mal à l'aise. Il y avait des tas de choses bizarres chez elle, comme la façon dont elle penchait le buste devant lui, comme si elle voulait lui montrer son soutien-gorge. Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire de ses sous-vêtements ?

A propos de sous-vêtements, il se souvint soudain que c'était son tour d'étendre le linge. Il s'excusa auprès de la dame et s'envola au loin. Son oncle n'aimait pas du tout quand il laissait traîner la lessive.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, en prenant un chocolat chaud dans la salle de repos de la Watch Tower, Captain Marvel remarqua que Green Arrow et Black Canary se tenaient par la main. Billy n'était certes qu'un enfant, mais il en savait déjà assez pour deviner ce que ce genre de geste signifiait…<p>

- Vous êtes ensemble, maintenant ? s'enquit-il joyeusement.

Les deux super-héros ne répondirent rien mais leurs regards en disaient assez long. Ce-voyant, leur jeune confrère se leva pour aller leur taper dans le dos.

- C'est formidable, ça ! Félicitations !

- Oh, tu sais, protesta Green Arrow, il n'y a rien de sérieux…

- Quoi ? coupa Black Canary.

- Je veux dire, on en est encore au début, dit-il en tentant de se rattraper. On prend notre temps.

- T'avais pas l'air de vouloir prendre ton temps hier, quand tu m'as entraînée dans ta chambre ! dit-elle malicieusement.

- C'était ton idée ! fit remarquer Green Arrow. D'abord le dîner, ensuite au lit !

- Attendez ! coupa Captain Marvel. Quand on dîne avec une fille, il faut dormir avec après ?

Dinah et Oliver échangèrent un regard surpris. Comment quelqu'un qui avait l'âge de Captain Marvel pouvait-il poser une question pareille ?

- Seulement si vous en avez envie tous les deux, répondit Dinah. Mais tu le sais, non ?

- Non ! J'ai déjà dormi avec ma copine Mary mais on n'avait pas sommeil, alors on s'est levés pour jouer aux jeux vidéo. Elle est super douée en _Ultimate Dragon Racing_ ! On a fait un score fantastique ! Enfin, là ses parents nous ont surpris et on a dû…

- Ses parents ? coupa Dinah.

- Oui, heu… ça s'est passé quand on avait huit ans.

Green Arrow et Black Canary échangèrent à nouveau un long regard, puis s'éloignèrent en prétextant un truc à faire. Quand ils eurent quitté la pièce, Oliver s'enquit :

- Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

- Je pense que soit il est très naïf, soit il essaie de nous faire une blague, supposa Black Canary. Comment un type de son âge peut-il poser ce genre de questions ?

- C'est surtout un sacré mythomane, énonça Green Arrow. La toute première version _d'Ultimate Dragon Racing_ est sortie il y a quatre ou cinq ans. Il n'a pas pu avoir huit ans au moment de la sortie !

* * *

><p>Billy pensa qu'il avait eu chaud. Un peu plus et il laissait échapper son secret ! Oh, après tout, ce n'était pas si grave : tant qu'il restait un membre de la Ligue, tout allait bien ! Cependant, toute cette histoire continuait de le turlupiner. Pourquoi les adultes tenaient-ils tellement à faire dodo dans le même lit au lieu d'avoir chacun le sien ?<p>

Complètement perdu, il finit par aller poser la question à son oncle Dudley. De fil en aiguille, il finit par tout lui raconter : la dame bizarre, son invitation à dîner et ses deux collègues qui se tenaient par la main maintenant. Son oncle l'écouta pensivement, puis prit une grande inspiration et se lança :

- Billy, s'il te plait, fais-moi confiance : ne va pas dîner avec cette dame.

- D'accord ! répondit Billy. Mais je peux savoir pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu n'as que huit ans et parce que ce que cette dame a en tête, ce sont des choses pour adultes. Tu n'es pas encore prêt.

- Captain Marvel a la sagesse de Salomon, protesta Billy.

- Oui, c'est vrai mon petit, mais il ne s'agit pas de ça. Quand tu passes la soirée avec Mary, vous regardez la télé et vous jouez aux jeux vidéo, et c'est bien parce que c'est de votre âge. Les adultes ont aussi leurs jeux qui ne sont pas faits pour les enfants.

- Tu parles de sexe ? demanda l'enfant à brûle-pourpoint.

Dudley ouvrit des yeux ronds. De son temps, un enfant n'aurait jamais osé poser une question pareille ! Ah, les gamins d'aujourd'hui ! Cependant, il fallait bien qu'il trouve une réponse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais des choses sexuelles, dis-moi ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

- Eh bien, ça sert à faire les bébés. Quand des adultes veulent faire un bébé, ils s'embrassent sur la bouche avec la langue, et puis ils se font des câlins dans un lit, et puis il y a un bébé qui pousse dans le ventre de la dame !

- Et… tu en penses quoi ?

- C'est un peu dégueu, avoua Billy. Je vois pas l'intérêt de s'embrasser en mettant sa langue dans la bouche de quelqu'un. Sur la joue, c'est beaucoup plus propre !

- Tu changeras peut-être d'avis un jour, mon petit, répondit l'oncle en riant. Mais tout ça, ce n'est pas de ton âge et tu as du temps devant toi. Tu n'es pas prêt pour ce que cette dame attend de toi, alors le mieux, c'est que tu restes à la maison vendredi, d'accord ?

- Ouais ! s'écria Billy. Freddy, Mary et moi, on a prévu de se faire un super plan à trois !

- Un quoi ? murmura son oncle, soudain très pâle.

- Une méga-partie de « _Dark Wizards Unlimited_ », tous les trois ! Freddy a la dernière version. Ça déchire grave !

Sur ce, Billy alla dévaler l'escalier tandis que Dudley soupirait de soulagement. Ah, ces gamins…

_La fin !_


End file.
